


When I am Dead

by Crow (Crow_watcher)



Series: Crow's Songfics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coma, Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic, old, reposting from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_watcher/pseuds/Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark is in a coma and his soul visits a distraught Norway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I am Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I am Dead, My Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/117091) by Christina Rossetti. 



> (I had to sing the song in my chorus class that year and I thought it was beautiful)

Norway felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he gazed down at Denmark. He was gone... He had finally gone and left him... The Norwegian broke down and fell to his knees, his tears falling to the ground in front of him as he remembered the last thing they had said to each other.

_'Stay safe, Den.'_

The Dane then had smirked and said, _'Don't you have some faith in me Nor? I'll never die.'_

Remembering that caused the light blond haired Norwegian's tears to fall down even faster. He called out to nobody in particular, though more so to the missing Dane, "You lied to me Denny... You said you'd never die..."

Finland, who was also in the room, but holding strong, holding back his own tears, walked over to Norway and knelled down and placed a hand on his fellow Nordic's shoulder saying, in his gentle voice, "Everything is going to be alright, he's in a better place now, Norway..."

Norway's eyes darted toward Finland, and showed anger in them as he said, "No, things are not going to be alright! Denmark is gone! My best friend is fucking dead and you are saying things are going to be alright?" The Norwegian man then threw a punch at the floor, causing the tile to crack a little bit.

On a broadcast on the TV that had been on playing a movie, an emergency broadcast came on, causing the room for fall into an eerie silence.

**"The economy of the Kingdom of Denmark is quickly crumbling, the nation is already being reduced to poverty. Riots are popping up all over the falling nation, and they are all causing a huge death toll to grow. Nobody in Denmark is safe at this moment. The death toll has risen to the thousands in a mere matter of hours and still appear to be rising..."**

Finland had turned off the TV before the broadcast ended, as tears started to fall across Norway's cheeks once more. The Norwegian cried out, "You stupid idiot... why did you have to die?"

During this entire time, Denmark's soul had been watching Norway from above, hoping that the boy would be able to see him, like the man was able to see fairies and such. 

Denmark called out gently to the broken Nordic, singing, _"When I am dead, my dearest... Sing no sad songs... for me... Plant thou no roses at my head... nor shady cypress tree... Be the green grass above me, with showers and dewdrops wet... And if thou wilt, remember... and if thou wilt... forget..."_

Norway strained his ears and looked around confusedly, having heard what he thought, just barely, was Denmark's voice... 

"D-D-Den...?"

He bit back his tears and looked around the room, gasping when he saw Den's spirit floating above him. This shocked the light blond Nordic as he stared up at the Dane and spoke faintly, almost in a whisper.

"Denmark..." 

The tears that had stalled for a moment started to fall once more, only for him to stop when he felt Den's spirit try to wipe them. 

"You're... really gone... aren't you...?" He stammered out.

Denmark's spirit frowned and nodded solemnly. He sighed and spoke in a soft voice, so much unlike his usual cheerful and boisterous tones.

"I'm afraid so... Or at least.. I believe so..."

It was only then that the soul felt a tugging back toward his body and bit his lip before he vanished.

Norway bit his lip and then almost had a heart attack when he heard a beep come from the heart monitor. 

"W-what?" 

The light blond Nordic managed to stammer out before moving over to Denmark's side, and grabbing the Dane's hand. Warmth was slowly returning to the wild haired Nordic's body as Norway felt Denmark's finger twitched slightly in his hand. Tears started to escape from his eyes once more, only this time they weren't of sorrow, but instead of joy, as Norway spoke.

"You came back Den... I really came back... You didn't lie..."

Finland smiled from where he had been watching, having not heard Norway and Denmark's conversation before Den was returned to his body. 

"See..? Everything is alright."

Just then a groan was heard, as Denmark shifted slightly, his blue eyes slowly opening. His voice was raw sounding and cracked a little from not speaking for almost two weeks as he said. 

"Ya s-see N-Norway... I'll never leave you..."


End file.
